


家族关系

by Kesemysaafy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesemysaafy/pseuds/Kesemysaafy
Summary: 恩金固双子设前提的金固闪一发，恩闪恋爱中背景。无爱有性，现代paro，abo。
Relationships: gingu/gilgamesh
Kudos: 15





	家族关系

金固看向镜子中的自己。

在金固十九年的人生里，有十八年是在被和恩奇都比较中度过的。也许这“比较”大多时候并不出于恩奇都的本意，又或者其中还包含着些许作为兄长的关心，但金固并没有敏感到能察觉这点心思。

他近乎偏执地纠结于名义上的兄长和自己的关系，而常常，缺乏感情相处经验的他把这粗暴地定义为厌恶。

下午学办要开新生会，金固站在双人公寓的落地镜前，镜子里的人随着他的苦恼皱起眉，随后那蹙起的眉峰又被抚平。他看着镜中的自己，高大，修长，俊美，但是当他闭上双眼时，一片黑暗的视网膜却给脑海投下另一个男人的影像。金固把原本扣的一丝不苟的白衬衫解开一颗，揉乱藏青色的领带，不，他对自己说，我并不像恩奇都。

哪里都不像。

也许这是每对养育双生子的父母都会经历的难题，给自己的一双儿子穿相似的衣服，留同样的发型尤其能招致家庭出游时奇高的回头率。金固厌恶这个，尤其是随之而来的比较。他按下电梯的下行键，留给窃窃私语讨论他样貌的年轻女性一个不耐烦的白眼，不出所料听到了抱怨和小声的惊叫，

“天，怎么会……这个楼上的帅哥早上还说可以帮我带上周的牛奶。”

金固对着面前的空气挥了挥拳。那个该死的人缘好的出奇的家伙，明明本质是个冷血又好战的人。这些愚蠢的女人。哪怕是童年模糊回忆里七嘴八舌的亲戚也会在亲吻两兄弟脸颊之后加上一句“这个看上去气鼓鼓的是小金固吗”，青年的紫眼睛愤恨地眯起来，似乎想到了什么不太愉快的陈年旧事。他登上电车，单肩背着双倍于平日重量的挎包——虽然不太愿意承认，但面对那家伙少有的认真请求金固也并不会胡搅蛮缠。

整理文件时他看见恩奇都的床头有一块红水晶吊坠，他撇撇嘴，有些不屑。

恩奇都在一个月前和经济系的omega陷入了热恋。

电车门开的时候金固边回想着bbs上男男女女们的哀嚎边插着兜向前漫无目的地走着。恩奇都，得益于其相貌和待人接物温和的性格，在alpha众多的材料系能赢得众人的欢心并不算稀奇，但是学生们的讨论焦点却并不在恩奇都身上。经管院，传说中超过百分之三十omega占比的院系，能在同性别的人群中囊括众多芳心的肯定不是一般角色，他想起论坛上几百楼的问号和感叹号，忽的生出些莫名的情绪来。

吉尔伽美什。也算是久闻大名未见其人的类型。能和恩奇都混到一起去，想必不是什么善茬。

“金固啊，下午好！…唉？”

和金固同小组的女生站在原地，抱着刚打印的材料看着青年皱着眉走向经管楼，一时间不知道要不要出言提醒，“学办在反方向啊！”

要说不愿让他回忆的除了来自叔伯姑婶的比较，还有一件事。他尽全力想要丢弃的，像把一团墨渍污染的低分卷塞进墙砖的缝隙里……

然而它却从未离开过。

几乎是一踏进大门就感到了不对劲。鼻尖萦绕着一股类似青柠和佛手柑的气味，喉口紧涩，年轻alpha的身体比理性意识提前做出了反应，血液一瞬间欢呼似的沸腾起来。他的信息素先于主人的控制做出了回应，在空旷走廊里和久未打扫的细微灰尘混合着。

该死！

但他仍然走了过去。他从口袋里掏出吞服用的抑制剂，这玩意儿不会很快见效。不行!金固尤其看重的直觉此刻像高举刀叉的魔鬼在背后推着他进入炼狱，他用攥得发白的指节抵住卫生间隔间的门板，深深吸进一口气。

通风良好的室内对方的信息素浓度仍高的可怕，压得他头晕目眩。

然而金固不会记得他所看到的。事实上，这是由于震惊混杂着愤怒和性欲而冲昏了头脑形成的磨砂玻璃般的模糊记忆。omega倚着瓷砖，颧骨像高热的病人泛起绯红，石膏般白的晃眼的双手在身后动作着，奇怪，金固看着他因惊愕瞪大的红眼睛和那其中拉成一线的蛇般的瞳仁，这太熟悉了。

原来这就是吉尔伽美什。

对于突然闯入的来客，金发的omega也只是惊讶了几秒。他抽出自慰的  
手，丝毫不顾那指尖上黏连着的透明体液让散发檀木香味的alpha又脸红了几分。抑制剂一时半会儿是买不回来了，吉尔伽美什想，不规律的发情期似洪水侵袭，又迫使他想要依照本能靠近和恩奇都面容相似的年轻alpha。他轻巧地做了决定，赤裸的胸膛贴近青发男人鼓噪、心脏飞跳的胸膛，品尝甜筒般浅尝辄止的给予一个在扎歪了的领带上的亲吻。

像是巴比伦传说中的淫妇，又像是美而祸心的阿佛洛狄忒，吉尔伽美什张开腿，语气倨傲，句尾似乎还浮动着压抑不住的喘息，

“恩奇都的弟弟？我允许你临时标记我。”

吉尔伽美什，这个高慢、自大，谁都不入眼中，然而确实拥有如此资本的omega，正用他有力矫健得不像omega的双腿蛇一般地缠在金固腰上。金固引以为傲的冷静似乎从他打开隔间的门那一瞬间就消失了，避孕套是这个金色的男人用他低于常人体温的手给自己套上的，他的性器此刻被湿软高热的omega绞着。不，金固并不是个好孩子，他也和其他的omega上过床，但没有一次像这样几乎把脑髓里每一滴名为理性的液滴榨干。吉尔伽美什被他抵在坐便器的翻盖上，臀肉在不断地拍击和摩擦下可怜地变红，然而当金固想要亲吻他时，男人却发出嗤声。那一瞬，金固感到自己的下巴被几根沾着雪松气味的手指扣紧抬起，散落凌乱的刘海下吉尔伽美什的红瞳格外刺目，他不像是个陷入发情窘境的omega，反而像个对下臣发号施令的国王，

“我不会吻你的。

“做好承诺分内的事，否则我会把你的脑袋削下来。”

这句刻薄的警告也许本应更具威慑力，如果话语的主人没有在发出宣告的同时缠紧他并闷哼的话。

“恩奇都竟然还没正式标记你……”

金固对那股雪松味比对自己的信息素还要熟稔。那是儿时的上下铺，中学时代衣柜中并排悬挂的校服，和公寓中另一套餐具上沾有的味道。尽管恩奇都自从大三就很少回公寓，但至今咖啡机上都仍有令他想要远离的淡薄的雪松味。出于未知的愤恨和报复的爽快，他泄愤般在哥哥“所有物”的柔韧腰肌上印上一对泛着青红的指印，引来金发omega夹杂喘息的嘲笑，“看你这、你这新手样子，应该坚持不到你哥哥回来……唔！”

血液一瞬间涌上面颊，额头烫得像是在发烧。金固将矮他半个头的金发男人背对着压在壁砖上，阴茎坚硬像是铸铁，而被顶到生殖腔的omega终于显现一些弱态。他捏在金固肩头的手指一瞬间收紧，嘴角无法吞咽的唾液滴在圆锥态的金饰项链上，锁骨深刻，颊侧殷红。而他体内，那omega用来孕育后代的生殖腔，此刻正微微翕张着小口，被闯入的粗暴外来者顶得无法招架。

金固讨厌恩奇都。他讨厌被比较学习，比较人缘，比较谁跑得快谁跳得高，比较无论如何都不会相似的兄弟的任何一点。

但是他其实近乎残忍地知道，他讨厌的是他自己。

年轻的alpha动作时像是在打桩，吉尔伽美什几次被他操干得几乎失去自控。这个拥有紫眼睛和相似容貌的青年在性上和恩奇都毫无任何相似之处，恩奇都会在吉尔伽美什氤氲柠檬香氛的柔软床铺上和他做爱，在他的腰间垫上充满棉绒的枕头，高潮时扣住他的手亲吻他布满汗水的额头和鼻尖。但金固此刻用蛮力和侵略覆压而来的信息素让他没有多余的精力思考其他，他搅动吉尔伽美什体内的力度不像任何一任床伴，omega柔软的腰肢被当做肆意鞭笞的工具，双腿几次无法盘住青年的腰又被捉住脚踝环上来。吉尔伽美什挺起胸，鼓起膨大的双乳引来金固近于撕咬的动作，金色的男人在这暴力的性爱中高潮，透明粘稠的体液从两人相交处缓缓溢出，滴落在地砖上。

金固用额头抵着高潮过后脸色红霞般的吉尔伽美什，深而缓的呼吸着，但一瞬间他的背脊僵直起来。

走廊里传来脚步声。

那声音先是停滞，后又重新响起来，金固可以毫不费力地透过门板想象出那个男人是怎样皱眉，又怎样恢复那一副人畜无害的浅淡表情，然后岔开步子的。

“吉尔，”最多两米外传来恩奇都平静无波的声音，随之而来的还有被压抑着的冷凉信息素，雪松的气味缓缓地铺展在窄小的房间内，“抑制剂买来了。”

下一秒，门板被从外近乎粗暴的拉开，恩奇都提着一袋瓶瓶罐罐，没什么表情，似乎并不意外，

“看来不用了。”

从他手中抱过软着身体的吉尔伽美什，恩奇都将挂在腕间的外套和衬衣给男人套上。而后他的兄长站起身，绿眼睛深不见底，嘴角挂着一丝公式化的微笑，“我的资料呢，金固？”

金固原以为他会询问和吉尔伽美什相关，至少和自己有关的东西。他怔了片刻，手指指向被随意丢在水池旁地面上的黑色挎包，“在那里。我……”

他张张口，似乎还想说些什么，但恩奇都径直走向水池，取走资料后，抱着吉尔伽美什头也不回地离开了。

看向那袋被遗弃在隔间的抑制剂，他忽然感到骨髓战栗般的恐惧，和一阵近于甘美的背德快感。

“自我卑怯的，”额前散落的青色长发被拨开，他像是在受洗，圣人尖锐的目光照彻进他胸骨里，“可怜的人。”

“不敢看向镜子里真实的影子吗，金固？”

金色的男人赤裸着对他微笑。

恩奇都侧过身给副驾驶的恋人扣上安全带，被吉尔伽美什用脚背勾了勾，“渴了吗？”他坐下，从收纳袋里抽出一瓶可乐，“你这个叫金固的弟弟，”吉尔伽美什边咬着吸管边嘟哝，“真是个奇怪的人。”

绿眼睛的男人启动车辆，眼睛侧着望向车窗外，“是啊。”他似乎漫不经心地回答，“真是个奇怪的人。”

但是就像猫都爱把玩线团，谁能说他们不是亲兄弟呢？他瞥一眼在副驾上小憩的吉尔伽美什，嘴角上翘着。


End file.
